Raising Teenagers
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Jayden must somehow raising his teenage sisters and leading his team to victory against Master Xandred and the Nighlock. Rated T for swearing


~FLASHBACK~

Four year old Jayden smiled because today was a special day. Today was his fourth birthday. It was also his sister Lauren's fifth birthday but Jayden still consider it his special day. His father and his team were out fighting the nighlock so it was just him, Ji, his mother, and Lauren.

"Mom when's dad coming back?" Jayden asked.

"Soon honey when he defeats the nighlock" His mother Cassandra 'Cassie' Shiba said rubbing her pregnant belly. She was due any day now and was already nine months pregnant. "I know you're excited for your birthday huh?" Cassie asked.

"Yea I wonder what daddy got us" Lauren said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I'm sure you're going to love it" Cassie said smiling.

"Tea?" Ji asked.

"Yes please I just wish this baby would come" Cassie said.

"Mommy when is the baby coming?" Lauren asked.

"Soon honey he or she is going be here very soon" Cassie said.

"I hope it's a girl" Lauren said.

"It's going to be a boy" Jayden said before they started arguing. Cassie shook her head before a sharp pain ran through her.

"Ji" Cassie said painfully. "It's time" Cassie said.

"Right now?" Ji asked confused.

"Shiba baby number 3 is about to make an appearance" Cassie said.

"Lauren, Jayden it's time to get into the truck" Ji said.

"Right now?" Lauren asked.

"But it's my birthday!" Jayden said whining.

"C'mon" Ji said picking them up and running out the door.

About five hours later, Jayson ran down the corridors of the hospital with his team behind him.

"Jayson slow down!" The yellow ranger, Elizabeth, said.

"I can't I'm having a baby!" Jayson said. He finally found Cassie's room and found her sitting up. "What happened? Is everything okay?" Jayson asked.

"We need to talk" Cassie said with a sigh.

"Why what happened? Is the baby okay?" Jayson asked kneeling down next to her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner Cassandra that damn nighlock just took so long" Jayson said.

"It's okay Jay" Cassie said kissing his cheek. Then the nurses came in wheeling in two babies. "Oh by the way I had twins" Cassie said smiling. "They're both girls"

"Whoa" Jayson said quietly in shock. "Did you name them yet?" Jayson asked.

"No I was waiting for you" Cassie said. "How about I pick the middle names and you can pick the first names" Cassie said.

"I like the names Charlotte and Jacqueline" Jayson said.

"Their middle names should be Lynnette and Francine" Cassie said smiling. Her little sisters were named Lynnette and Francine and they were also twins.

"Charlotte Lynnette Shiba and Jacqueline Francine Shiba I like it" Jayson said nodding his head. "Well that makes it easier" Jayson said.

"How so?" Cassie asked picking up Charlie.

"All of our kids' birthdays is on the same day. One birthday party" Jayson said picking up Jackie which made Cassie giggle.

~END FLASHBACK: 15 years later~

Today was Jayden's birthday and the rangers wanted to plan a nice party for him. But with Jayden in the house all the time, training, and the nighlock attacks it was extremely difficult.

"How are we going to plan this party?" Mia asked.

"Yea I want everything to be perfect for Jayden" Emily said.

"I have an idea I have to make a phone call" Ji said pulling out his phone.

Ji had sent Jayden away to get groceries so they could decorate for the party. Then the front door opened and fifteen year old twins Charlotte 'Charlie' Shiba and Jacqueline 'Jackie' Shiba walked in tugging a helium tank. Charlie has very long, very straight honey blonde hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with lace sleeves, a coral skirt, and nude flats. Jackie has very long, messy honey blonde hair in a half up half down style and has ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black baggy off long sleeve shirt with a sugar skull on it, light grey acid wash jeans and black doc martens.

"Hey Ji we got all that stuff you asked for" Charlie said.

"Including a super awesome rocky road chocolate cake" Jackie said opening the pink bakery package.

"Aww I was going to make a cake" Mia said sadly.

"It's okay Mia you can make a birthday cake on the next birthday" Emily said.

"Oh man I think mine's next" Mike said disgusted.

"Rangers this is Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba they're Jayden's little sisters. Today is also their birthday" Ji said.

"Jackie and I already exchanged presents so this is all for Jayden" Charlie said.

"Charlie got me these sweet doc martens" Jackie said putting her shoes on the counter. "And new contact lenses so I don't have to wear my glasses. They even got cool black circles around them" Jackie said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"It makes my blue eyes look more menacing" Jackie said.

"Jackie got me a new pair of shoes" Charlie said holding up her foot. "And a stacked set of gold rings" Charlie said holding up her right ring finger. Charlie never ever wore a ring on her left ring finger.

"I won it off a game of rock, paper, scissors" Jackie said proudly as Charlie hugged her happy for her present.

"So what did you get Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Well since Jayden doesn't like to go shopping and he's known to wear shoes until they're falling apart, I got him a new pair of converse and Jackie got him a new pair of boots" Charlie said.

"If they were a bit smaller I would wear them myself" Jackie said holding them up. "Look our first initial and our last initial are the same. They just had to put that stupid 'A' in the middle" Jackie said showing the 'JAS' on the inside on the boot.

"Well his name is Jayden Alexander Shiba and your name is Jacqueline Francine Shiba" Charlie said.

"Still these are nice boots" Jackie said.

"He's going to love those" Emily said smiling.

"Especially since he doesn't have to go shopping" Mike said as Kevin nodded his head.

"Guys I'm back!" Jayden called out.

"Oh crud Jayden can't know we're here. C'mon Jacqueline" Charlie said before they grabbed all the things for the party and ran out.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Oh you know just hanging out" Kevin said with a shrug as Emily took the groceries from Jayden.

"Oh cool" Jayden said.

"So Jayden you find anything cool you want for your birthday?" Mike asked.

"Not really" Jayden said. "I could use a new pair of shoes but I guess these ones could last a little bit longer before I have to buy new ones" Jayden said. Charlie and Jackie were watching from the doorway and shook their heads. Jayden's back was to them so they couldn't them.

"Would you listen to this kid?" Charlie whispered.

"I know he'd rather battle 1,000 moogers before he'd go shopping" Jackie whispered. Then the rangers headed out once the GAP sensor went off.

"Phew that was a close one" Charlie said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Yea Jayden would flip if he saw us here. We want him to flip at the right moment" Jackie said.

"The only thing that would make it better if Lulu was here" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I know it's hard girls but all this will be worth it when Lauren is able to seal Master Xandred away" Ji said.

"Yea but it's her birthday that she shares with the rest of her siblings and she's spending it alone" Charlie said.

"No one should have to go through that man. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy" Jackie said.

"I know girls but this will all be worth it in the end" Ji said.

"C'mon Jacqueline let's decorate the heck out of this piece" Charlie said holding up red, white, and black streamers.

"Oh yea" Jackie said excited holding up a heavy duty stapler.

"I'll set up the food" Ji said with a small nod.

The rangers walked back to the Shiba house after a long battle.

"Man I can't wait to go home and relax" Jayden said with a sigh.

"I know that battle was pretty rough" Emily said shaking her head.

"I just want a cup of green tea and nap" Jayden said opening the door only to be met with silly string. Jayden wiped the silly string off his face to see Charlie and Jackie. "Charlie, Jackie what're you doing here?" Jayden asked shocked.

"To celebrate our birthday you big bozo" Charlie said hugging Jayden around the waist.

"You look so adorable covered head to toe in silly string" Jackie said hugging Jayden from the left.

"I thought that a little party wouldn't help so I called the party experts" Ji said.

"Charlie! Ji called us party experts. Thinks we can put that on a resume?" Jackie asked.

"Of course dude party experts sounds so professional" Charlie said. Jayden let out a small groan. It looks like he wasn't getting that nap anytime soon.

After a small party, Jayden, Charlie and Jackie sat outside eating cake and the twins giving Jayden his presents.

"Thanks for the shoes guys I know these cost a lot of money so it means a lot" Jayden said.

"Now you can get rid of those old things" Charlie said.

"I know one thing I'm going to go use this hair salon coupon tomorrow" Jackie said holding up the coupon.

"I don't know why Mimi doesn't keep up with your hair cuts. A little trim here and there is not enough" Jayden said.

"Then you tell her that" Charlie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea she says long her hair is beautiful" Jackie said. "I look like a show dog with the stupid bow on top of my head" Jackie said.

"Well don't worry a nice haircut and color will do you two good" Jayden said.

Charlie let out a sigh. "This is nice" Charlie said looking at the sunset.

"Yea it is" Jayden said nodding his head.

"I wish we could live back at the Shiba house" Jackie said. "Mimi and Gran's nice and all but I'd love to come back home to my own room and my old house" Jackie said.

"I know guys I'd like you guys back here but Ji thinks it better if you guys stay at Mimi and Gran's until Master Xandred's defeated" Jayden said.

"Master Xandred's making my life hell and I'm not even in the battle" Charlie said.

"Yea I want to take the lunar hammer to that guy's face" Jackie said.

"I know its hard guys but we all have to make our scarifies. C'mon I'll take you guys home" Jayden said.

"Alright" Charlie and Jackie with a sigh.

"Let me go tell Ji I'm leaving go wait for me in the SUV" Jayden said.

"First one there gets shot gun" Charlie said before she ran off.

"No fair!" Jackie said before she ran after her.

Jayden shook his head before he walked inside.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie had left the hair salon. Charlie's hair is still long but trimmed straight across to meet her waist and dyed a deep red velvet color. Jackie's hair is cut to v-shape in the back, wavy, and stops at mid back and is dyed an ice blonde color.

"Oh man Mimi is going to be so mad" Jackie said.

"I know she won't have anything to put into those silly hair bows of hers" Charlie said.

"I know I'm more gothic and macabre I don't do bows" Jackie said.

"I know you barely do wedges" Charlie said.

"Eh I like the height" Jackie said with a shrug. Then they saw the moogers attacking some people. "Oh man" Jackie said.

"Samuraizers!" They both exclaimed. "Go, go samurai!" They both exclaimed writing out their symbols for the sun and moon. "Ha!" They exclaimed smacking the symbols morphing them into the white and black rangers.

"Let's hold them off until Jayden and the others get here" Charlie said pulling out her sword.

"Right" Jackie said also pulling out her sword before they charged the moogers.

"Jackie we have to make a path" Charlie said as they stood back to back.

"Solar lunar slash?" Jackie asked.

"Yep" Charlie said sliding on the phoenix disk as Jackie slid the wolf disk on to her sword.

"Spin sword! Solar lunar slash!" The twins exclaimed slashing their swords.

"Charlie! Jackie!" Jayden said as he and the other rangers ran over.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yea we're fine" Charlie said with a nod.

"Get back to the Shiba house I don't want you here when that nighlock shows up" Jayden said.

"Right let's go Jackie" Charlie said before she and Jackie ran off.

The rangers quickly ran back to the Shiba house to check on Charlie and Jackie. Ji told them they were in the recovery room and Jayden quickly panicked and ran inside. He saw Charlie treating a wound on Jackie's forehead.

"Jacqueline are you okay?" Jayden asked quickly walking in.

"Yea she's just got a little cut on her head" Charlie said.

"The blood didn't drip too far so I didn't pass out" Jackie said happily.

"Good, good" Jayden said with a relieved sigh.

"You better calm down Jayden" Charlie said.

"Yea man that stuff isn't good on your heart" Jackie said.

"You fighting moogers and getting hurt is also very bad on my heart. If something ever happened to you then I would never forgive myself" Jayden said.

"What if it wasn't your fault?" Jackie asked.

"I still wouldn't forgive myself" Jayden said. Ji watched from the doorway unknown to Jayden and the twins.

"It'll be okay Jayden" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Yea like you said once this whole stupid Master Xandred thing is over then we can pick up whatever family thing we have left. Before Charlie and I leave for college of course and you go off to be a firefighter" Jackie said.

"I never told you that I wanted to be a firefighter" Jayden said confused.

"Red ranger, fire, firefighter it just made sense to me" Jackie said. "Yea plus you'd still be helping people"

"And we all know that helping people is in your soul" Charlie said.

"In your heart" Jackie said.

"In your mind" Charlie said.

"And in your eyes" Jackie said.

"That last one doesn't make any sense but you see our point" Charlie said.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this" Jayden said shaking his head.

A few days later, Jackie let out a groan as her grandmother Miriam 'Mimi' Shiba brushed her hair into another ridiculous hairstyle.

"Honestly Jacqueline I don't know why you would cut off all that hair" Mimi said.

"You wouldn't be brushing it good as you are now" Jackie grumbled.

"Don't grumble it's not lady like" Mimi said. The house phone started ringing. "I'll be right back sweetie" Mimi said standing up.

"Oh thank god" Jackie said with a relieved sigh. She stood up and walked upstairs to her grandfather's study. She opened it to see him working at his desk. Former red ranger, war hero, and now history teacher, Joseph 'Gran' Shiba liked to stay busy.

"Hello Gran" Jackie said smiling.

"Hello my sweet" Gran said smiling. "Whoa I see your grandmother has been fussing with your hair again" Gran said untying the bow in Jackie's hair.

"She can't deal with the haircut" Jackie said.

"I think you look nice; you and your sister have your personalities your hair should match it" Gran said.

"At least you understand" Jackie said.

"You know your grandmother she likes everything to be neat and pretty and the same. You and your sisters have similar faces but you're still fraternal twins" Gran said.

"Thank you!" Jackie said sitting down next to him. "So what're you working on?" Jackie asked.

"Just another old plane" Gran said. "Hey you want to see something cool?" Gran asked.

"Yea" Jackie said excited. Her grandfather always had the coolest stuff.

Gran opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a desk. He opened the box and pulled out a stiletto knife.

"Whoa!" Jackie said excited. "Where'd you get that?" Jackie asked.

"Your grandmother gave me this to me when I came back from my tour. It's got my name on it and everything" Gran said.

"Mimi gave that to you?" Jackie asked confused.

"Yes I broke the one my dad gave me when I went overseas. I told her a needed a new one and she got me this one. I know your Mimi gives you a hard time but we had five sons and she doesn't honestly know how to handle girls. Please cut her some slack" Gran said.

"Alright I understand" Jackie said with a sigh.

"I gave one just similar to this one to your brother when he turned eighteen. I'll get you and your sister one too" Gran said.

"Sweet" Jackie said. "You rock Gran!" Jackie said hugging her grandfather.

"Charlotte! Jacqueline! Can you come down here please?" Mimi asked.

"Remember what I said" Gran said.

"Yes sir" Jackie said before she walked downstairs to meet her grandmother and her sister.

"You know I love you two very much right?" Mimi asked.

"Of course Mimi" Charlie said.

"We love you too" Jackie said.

"Good" Mimi said. "Now that was Ji and he says he thinks it's better if you moved back into the Shiba house to be with your older brother" Mimi said. "And honestly I think it's good too"

Charlie and Jackie let out a happy gasp before they hugged their grandmother. Mimi was shocked for a minute before she hugged them back. It was going to be hard but she knew the girls had to return back home.


End file.
